


Doing Laundry

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Older Nico and Nozomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Nozomi talks with Eli about her entirely innocent housekeeping habits. Probably.
Relationships: Toujou Nozomi/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Doing Laundry

Most of the time, the people Nico loved were were wonderful.

Her father had been a gentle, caring man, who had cared deeply for his family and would give anything for them. Her mother was hardworking, loving, and strong enough to bring up four children on her own without falling apart. And even if her little siblings could be brats sometimes, they were good kids, and Nico would always be happy that they were her first fans.

On the other hand, her girlfriend was probably the worst person she’d ever met.

“So, Nozomi, have you been keeping busy?”

It was a completely innocent question. Eli was just making conversation over tea as Nico worked on dinner. A _normal_ person might have just given some generic answer, or used it as a chance to talk about what they’d been up to recently.

But when Nico glanced over at them, she caught Nozomi’s eye and saw her smirk, and Nico realized that Nozomi was going to give an answer that was anything _but_ innocent.

“Oh, you could say that,” she said, and the hairs on the back of Nico’s neck stood on end at Nozomi’s sly tone. “I’ve had… busy nights.”

Nico whirled around and glared daggers at Nozomi, who gave her a cheerful “what is it?” smile. As if she was completely oblivious to what Nico’s issue was.

“Oh?” Eli, on the other hand, really _was_ completely oblivious. “What have you been up to?”

“You know, just doing… _laundry_ ,” Nozomi said.

Great. Apparently Nico had a new nickname.

“Laundry?” Eli asked.

“Oh yes,” Nozomi said. “I’ve been doing laundry almost every night recently. Sometimes even more than once a night.”

Nico gripped her mixing spoon so hard she was worried she might crush it into splinters, her face flushing red.

“Do you… always do your laundry at night?” Eli asked, sounding a little confused.

“Well, not _always_ ,” Nozomi said slyly.

“Doesn’t that make it hard to dry it, if you can’t hang it up in the sunlight to dry?”

“I _have_ been having trouble with everything being very wet, I suppose.”

“Auuuuuuuuuuugh!”

“Oh my,” Nozomi said, barely restraining her laughter at Nico’s outburst. “Are you alright, Nicchochi?”

Nico shot her a withering glare. “Just… stubbed my toe…” she said through gritted teeth.

“Oh my. Well, do be careful,” Nozomi said.

“Both of you need to be careful,” Eli scolded. “If you’re having to do laundry daily, that means you’re getting your clothes dirty way too often, right?”

“I would definitely say that the reason is because of us being dirty, yes,” Nozomi said.

“That is _it_!” Nico snapped, slamming down her spoon. “I’m going to kill you, Nozomi!” she yelled, rushing out of the kitchen, and Nozomi laughed and jumped out of her seat, sprinting for cover as Nico chased furiously after her.

Eli shook her head as the couple disappeared down a hallway, Nico’s yells echoing through the house.

“Really,” she said, taking a sip of her tea. “Nico always overreacts to things. There’s no reason to get that worked up just because she spills things on her clothing too often…”


End file.
